Mario Kart ULTIMATE
This is a game for The Future Nintendo made by Great Games, Inc. It is another Mario Kart game that serves as a spin-off to the FN's trilogy of games, mainly to the second one, Super Mario Galaxy ULTIMATE and the first, New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE. It was announced in 2100 and is scheduled for release in 2101. Nintendo president Lord Voldemort told fans that the game will feature new and retro tracks as usual. The retro tracks are up to Mario Kart 7. Gameplay Returning Elements Gameplay will be similar to previous installments. It brings back tracks from each Mario Kart. It brings back the Poison Mushroom, which was only used in Super Mario Kart. Two people in a kart from Mario Kart Double Dash returns as well, being unlockable for later use. It also has the kart format of each player having their own karts at their disposal from Mario Kart DS, instead of having to use karts shared by your size class. Missions will also return from that game. Tricks will be back again from Mario Kart Wii, although bikes will not. Gliding from Mario Kart 7 also returns, although underwater doesn't. Gliding can be activated by using a blue ramp, or instantly with a P-Wing, which is Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa's special item. New Elements There are many new elements in this game. Firstly, four new cups have been added to accomodate retro courses, and this is the first Mario Kart where DLC will be usable. This game sports the greatest number of characters (49) and items (35). There are also several new modes, listed below. This game also introduces tire pressure and gas as a factor. If a flat tire occurs (say, by a sudden collison or bumpy and jagged road), Lakitu will stop you briefly to change your tire out. If your gas meter drops and you haven't found one of the fifty gas tanks scattered around the course, Lakitu will also stop you to refill you. Also, this is the first game where the number of people in a race can vary. You can have 8, 12, 16, or 24 people on the track at a single time. In Double Dash mode, 8 and 12 are not usable and 16 and 24 feature 8 and 12 karts respectively. Grand Prix There are 12 cups in all. There are 6 new cups and 6 retro cups, the latter featuring 3 tracks from Super Mario Kart, 64, Super Circuit, and DS, and four tracks from Double Dash, Wii, and 7. Each cup has four tracks. Grand Prix is played in Single Dash mode, which has one person on a kart, and Double Dash mode (unlocked later) where two people can go on a kart. Time Trials The player can choose any track to race on and they can try to beat their time. There are two staff ghosts on a course, easy ghosts and hard ghosts. The player can save up to eight of their own and they can have a race with other peoples' ghosts, like in MK7. VS It's completely new. You can alter the race tracks or even create your own, and then race in them. You can play it the classic way, too, though. In Classic VS, you can pick the number of racers (8-24), the engine size, the items used, the CPU difficulty, what CPU players are playing as, the number of races, and the tracks played. Battle There are five modes of battle. *'Balloon Battle:' This is the classic mode where you have to use items to pop all five of the opponent's balloons. If there is only one person or one team left, then they win. This can be played in single mode or team mode. *'Coin Runners: '''You run around the stage to collect as many coins as possible before time runs out. This can be played in both single and team mode. *'Shine Thief: Like in Mario Kart Double Dash, you have to get a shine sprite and hold it for as long as possible until the timer runs out. This can be played in both single and team mode. *'''Boss Battle: Two teams take on two separate bosses in an enclosed area. The bosses depend on the stage, but are usually Mecha Bowser from Super Mario Galaxy or a large ROB, but can vary. The bosses always have fifty lives and whichever team beats their boss first wins. Small items (shells, bob-ombs) count for one point. Powerful items count for two points, and special items count for 3. Non-offensive weapons are not used. This must be played in teams. *'Demolition Derby: '''Like balloon battle without balloons. You have to go around hitting people without items and do as much damage as possible. The last person standing wins. You can't play this in teams. Missions More missions like in Mario Kart DS return and are detailed below. Minigames The player can visit the minigame shop where there are three minigames open to play. Characters and cars can be unlocked by beating these. *'Shell Toss: The player is given sixteen green shells in an enclosed area. Goombas will drop from the sky, along with item boxes that automatically give two more shells when touched. There is a one-minute timer. The player has to hit as many Goombas as possible. *'Galaxy Hunt: '''The player starts on the Comet Observatory, where Rosalina (Lubba if Rosalina is being used) tells him/her that she has hidden twenty large Starbits around the observatory (appearing like in the battle course). The player must find them as quickly as possible. *'Kart Golf: 'The player starts on a Par 3 golf course, where the kart has a club built on the right side. It has star power, used for hitting the ball great distances. The player must finish this hole, a Par 4, and a Par 5 (all taken from Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour) with the least amount of strokes possible. Online The player can connect online with as many as three other people and pick Local, Regional, or International. Even though the player may not have unlocked it yet, the maximum for online races is 24 people per race, but they can pick 12, too. Hackers and cheaters are not allowed online. Battle is also playable along with VS (regular) and Grand Prix. Mario Kart Hub The game will feature a virtual world where you can interact with other Mario Kart players, race them, and get their ghost data. You can save them as friends and race them later. You get around the world by driving. There is a main area to meet Miis, and several rooms off of the side. In one, you can see rankings for tracks, local, worldwide, or national. In the second, you can find ghosts to race for all of the unlocked tracks. In the third, you can play tournaments. In the fourth, you can access a library where you can post your created tracks online from VS. Point Spread Comparison There are modes in this game with 8, 12, 16, and 24 karts at once, meaning that the point spread will vary. Items The game introduces many new items. Also, each team of characters has a special item like in Mario Kart Double Dash. The number of people in a race can vary, so there are several categories to describe what place you get them in: top, high, middle, low, and bottom. To describe these in 12-racer terms, top would be 1-2, high 3-5, middle 6-8, low, 9-10, and bottom 11-12. Standard Items (Everyone can use them) Special Items Courses Not many courses have been confirmed. The ones shown are only the ones shown at E3 2100. Voldemort states that the game will feature many more tracks. Each of the cups will have 8 different difficulty levels, except for the Mushroom, Flower, Shell, and Banana, which only have seven. The tracks change as the level gets higher. Race Courses There are 48 race courses divided into 12 cups. New Courses Retro Courses Cup Gallery 493px-SuperMushroomNSMB2.png|Mushroom Cup FireFlower(1).png|Flower Cup YoshiEggNSMBW.png|Egg Cup Bigbooart.png|Boo Cup. PowerStarSMSJ.png|Star Cup Special Cup-1-.png|Special Cup GreenShell.png|Shell Cup Banana Peel.png|Banana Cup MK3DS Heart.png|Heart Cup BlooperCarnival.png|Blooper Cup 121px-SuperLeafMK7.png|Leaf Cup ThunderboltNoGlow.png|Lightning Cup Battle Courses DLC Purchasable Tracks For $2.50 each, ten cups of four tracks are purchasable from the DLC shop. Course Gallery SM64DS-Peach's_Castle.PNG|A shot of the castle from the Flower Cup's Peach's Castle. Junglejapes.png|A part of DK Peak where the boost panel offscreen is required to exit the cave. 640px-PM_Bowserscastle.png|Bowser's Castle, built like in Paper Mario with most of the race inside. 640px-Mktrack.jpg|Wii Toad's Factory, showing the tractors in the muddy area near the finish. Wuhumountainloop.png|3DS Maka Wuhu showing the castle near the mountain's peak. WarioColosseumIcon-MKDD.png|An overhead view of GCN Wario Colosseum (which now has 3 laps). Playable Characters There are 49 characters, each (not DLC) with a partner. Twelve are already unlocked, twelve are unlockable, and twenty-five can be purchased for $1.00 each with DLC. There are three weight classes, light, medium and heavy. Light characters tend to have high acceleration and handling, while heavy characters have high speed and weight. Medium characters have all-around stats. Each pair of characters have their own special item, while DLC characters can use any special item, much like King Boo and Petey Piranha in Mario Kart Double Dash, making all 25 powerful characters. Starting Characters There are 12 starting characters. Light Characters *Bowser Jr. (partner Bowser) *Diddy Kong (partner Donkey Kong) *Peach (partner Daisy) *Daisy (partner Peach) Medium Characters *Mario (partner Luigi) *Luigi (partner Mario) *Yoshi (partner Birdo) *Birdo (partner Yoshi) Heavy Characters *Bowser (partner Bowser Jr.) *Donkey Kong (partner Diddy Kong) *Wario (partner Waluigi) *Waluigi (partner Wario) Unlockable Characters As you progress in the game, more characters will become unlocked. There are twelve, with four in each class. Kamek and Kamella see their Mario Kart debut, along with Luma, who is placed in Medium because there wasn't enough room to put him in light. And Lumas surprisingly weigh a lot. It's probably all of the power. Light *Toad (partner Toadette) *Toadette (partner Toad) *Baby Mario (partner Baby Luigi) *Baby Luigi (partner Baby Mario) Medium *Koopa Troopa (partner Koopa Paratroopa) *Koopa Paratroopa (partner Koopa Troopa) *Kamek (partner Kamella) *Luma (partner Rosalina) Heavy *Kamella (partner Kamek) *Rosalina (partner Luma) *Petey Piranha (partner King Boo) *King Boo (partner Petey Piranha) DLC There are twenty-five characters purchasable from the DLC shop. These consist of eight of each weight class and Mii, which varies based on your settings. Three of the Koopalings make their Mario Kart debut along with three babies, Pianta, Noki, Hammer and Boomerang Bros, Dixie and Tiny Kong, Boom Boom, Pom Pom, and Lubba. Light Characters *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Baby DK *Shy Guy *Dry Bones *Lakitu Medium Characters *Larry Koopa *Wendy Koopa *Noki *Wiggler *Hammer Bro *Boomerang Bro *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong Heavy Characters *Dry Bowser *Pianta *Funky Kong *Lubba *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Ludwig Koopa *Metal Mario Character Gallery Mario (NSML).png|Mario Luigi (NSML).png|Luigi Yoshi (NSML).png|Yoshi 73px-Birdo..png|Birdo Peach (NSML).png|Peach 77px-DaisyMP8Official.png|Daisy Wario-mario party 8.png|Wario Waluigi-BoardWin-MP9.png|Waluigi 428px-DonkeyDKCR.png|Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Racer.png|Diddy Kong Bowser HUGE1.png|Bowser 540px-BowserJrFortuneStreet.png|Bowser Jr. Toad.png|Toad MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette Koopa Troopa SMBU.png|Koopa Troopa 1000px-Paratroopa New.png|Paratroopa 100px-Babymariositting.png|Baby Mario 123px-BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|Baby Luigi PeteyPiranhaPlant.png|Petey Piranha KingBooSME.png|King Boo MP9 Select Kamek.png|Kamek Kamella SMG.png|Kamella 131px-Rosalinasmg2.png|Rosalina LumaIcon-SMG2.png|Luma 339px-Babypeachsimple.png|Baby Peach 74px-Babydaisysimple.png|Baby Daisy BabyWario121212.png|Baby Wario BabyWaluigi.png|Baby Waluigi 200px-BabyDK.png|Baby DK Shyguy-237x275.png|Shy Guy Drybonesparty.png|Dry Bones Red Lakitu from Mario Kart 7 By Shy Guy Yellow.png|Lakitu Larry Koopa 3D.png|Larry Koopa Wendy O Koopa 3D.png|Wendy Koopa 117px-NokiShell.png|Noki 97px-Wiggler MK7.png|Wiggler HammerBroNSMBU.png|Hammer Bro. BoomerangBro.png|Boomerang Bro. DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong Tiny Kong Racer.png|Tiny Kong Drybowser.png|Dry Bowser MKXL Pianta.png|Pianta FunkyKongJungleClimber.png|Funky Kong 180px-Lubba.png|Lubba 120px-SM3DL Boom Boom Solo Art.png|Boom Boom Pom pom.png|Pom Pom 135px-LudwigNSMBU.png|Ludwig Koopa 200px-MetalMarioMK7Solo.png|Metal Mario Karts The game will feature retro karts along with new ones. The feature to create your own kart will not be returning from Mario Kart 7, and neither will bikes, but Lord Voldemort (Nintendo president) assured that the game will still be great. As stated earlier, tire pressure and gas will be factors in this game. Gallons of gas are found on the track to refill the tank, which will deplete in an average of two minutes, depending on the car. Large cars tend to use more gas. If you run out of gas, then you are given another one and set back ten seconds from the race. Tires can pop from a sudden jolt in the road and Lakitu will stop you to change your tire. Each character has two karts, a default one and an unlockable one. DLC-purchased characters do not have their own karts and can use any in their size class.There are four types of kart, like in Mario Kart Wii. Each size class has sixteen karts, so four of each type. *'Standard: 'These have starts closer to the norm for their weight class, all stats usually between 30-50 points out of 80. These consume a tank of gas in about two minutes. *'Speed: 'These have high speed and drift, but poor acceleration and handling. These consume a tank of gas in a minute and a half. *'Terrain: 'These have high off-road and handling, but poor drift and speed. These consume a tank of gas in two minutes. *'Control: 'These have high acceleration and handling, but poor drift and speed. These consume a tank of gas in two and a half minutes. Stats are out of 80. Karts Mario *'B Dasher: 'Is a speed type. Speed: 58. Weight: 37. Acceleration: 24. Handling: 26. Drift: 61. Off-road: 34. Gas: 1:41. *'Red Power: 'Is a terrain type. Speed: 31. Weight: 45. Acceleration: 40. Handling: 53. Drift: 21. Off-road: 63. Gas: 1:58. It can be unlocked by Luigi *'Streamliner: 'Is a control type. Speed: 29. Weight: 37. Acceleration: 61. Handling: 58. Drift: 18. Off-road: 41. Gas: 2:31. *'Green Power: Peach *'Palace Car: '''Is a control type. *'Parade Kart: ' Daisy *'Power Flower: ' *'Royal Carriage''' Yoshi *'Egg Kart' *'Turbo Yoshi' Birdo *'Birdo Boat' *'Turbo Birdo' Donkey Kong *'Rambi Rider: '''Is a speed type. *'Safari Car: ' Diddy Kong *'Vine Vehicle: ' *'Kong Boat:' Wario *'Power Wower''' *'Wario Car:' Waluigi *'Waluigi Racer:' *'Stache Blaster Bowser *'The King's Kart' *'Demolisher:' Bowser Jr. *'Koopa Clown:' *'Bat Wing:' Toad *'Mushmellow:' *'Mushmonster:' Toadette *'Big Shroom' *'Speed Runner' Baby Mario *'Goo Goo Buggy:' *'Tiny Titan:' Baby Luigi *'Booster Seat:' *'Rattle Buggy:' Koopa Troopa *'Mini Shell: '''Is a control type. Speed: 19. Weight: 16. Acceleration: 71. Handling: 68. Drift: 35. Off-road: 25. Gas: 2:53. *'Shell Racer:' Koopa Paratroopa *'Winged Shell:' *'Airplane:' Petey Piranha *'Piranha Pipes: Is a terrain type. *'''The Claw: King Boo *'Boo Pipes:' *'Flame Flyer:' Kamek *'Magic Jet:' *'Airship:' Kamella *'Magic Jet: '''Is a speed type. *'Mini Ghost Ship:' Rosalina *'Star Cruiser:' *'Comet:' Luma *'Star Bit:' *'Power Star:' Kart Gallery Unlockables There are a lot of things to unlock. Characters *Baby Mario: Win the 150cc Blooper Cup. *Baby Luigi: Unlock 4 expert staff ghosts. *Toad: Win the 50cc Star Cup. *Toadette: Get a star rank in all of the 50cc New Grand Prix Cups. *Koopa: Finish with at most a par overall in Kart Golf. *Paratroopa: Win the 100cc Special Cup. *Petey Piranha: Unlock 32 expert staff ghosts. *King Boo: Win the 100cc Leaf Cup. *Kamek: Win the Mirror Boo Cup. *Kamella: Get a star rank in all of the 100cc Retro Grand Prix Cups. *Rosalina: Win the 50cc Lightning Cup. *Luma: Unlock all 48 expert staff ghosts. Cups *Boo Cup: Win the 50cc Egg Cup. *Star Cup: Win the 100cc Boo Cup. *Special Cup: Win the 150cc Star Cup. *Blooper Cup: Win the 50cc Heart Cup. *Leaf Cup: Win the 100cc Blooper Cup. *Lightning Cup: Win the 150cc Leaf Cup. Battle Courses *Wuhu Island: Get a star rank in all of the 50cc New Grand Prix Cups. *The Sinking Titanic: Win the 50cc Special Cup. *Wii Delfino Pier: Get through level one in missions. *3DS Sherbet Rink: Unlock 24 expert staff ghosts. Karts Modes *Mirror: Get a star rank in all of the 150cc Cups. Missions In a Nintendo conference in fall 2100, Nintendo released details about a new story mode present. They say that it will be like missions from Mario Kart DS and that each stage will have its own story and quests. Mario can receive a rank from 1-5 based on how well they do. If the player gets a 5 in every level in one of the 8 normal stages, they unlock a level in the bonus stage, Stage 9. Getting fives in Stage 1 unlocks 9-1, getting fives in Stage 2 unlocks 9-2, blah blah blah. Stage 1 *'Stage 1-1': Luigi Circuit. Mario tells Luigi that Big Bob-omb has been plaguing the land and that there are scattered gems lying around his track. The gems will reveal a path to Big Bob-omb's land, level 1-2. *'Stage 1-2: The player is warped right to Big Bob-omb and must knock him off of his perch with mushrooms from item boxes lying around and Mario is taken to Peach's Castle (track). *'Stage 1-3: '''This level has a secret exit, which can be used to open 1-6, Boo Valley. Goombas attack Peach and Mario must throw shells at them. By the castle door is a Toad. If Mario shells that Toad, he will open the door to the castle (the secret exit). *'Stage 1-4 *'Stage 1-5' *'Stage 1-6' *'Stage 1-7' *'Stage 1-8' Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Racing Games Category:Kart racing